


Notice Me Sempai

by faeryn



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: In which Apple tries hard to resist Tumblr’s advances, but Tumblr wants to change to regain Apple’s love.





	Notice Me Sempai

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the notes on [this post](http://shipping-isnt-morality.tumblr.com/post/180399022448/ugh-does-anyone-know-when-the-searchtagged) for this, specifically “Apple x Tumblr is now problematic, ship it out of spite” by genderneutralnoun. Since spite is the fastest way to get me to write and/or love a ship, I smashed this piece of crap out in a chat thread. 
> 
> Enjoy? XD
> 
> Regular content resumes soon I swear, lol.
> 
> Oh, and the Underage Archive warning is because Tumblr was only founded in 2007, making it just 11 years old! *gasp* Age gap much?

“N-no, Tumblr-chan, we mustn’t...” Apple turned their face aside, eyelashes lowered demurely as Tumblr stroked their cheek with a firm yet gentle touch.

  
“But Apple-san, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. To be noticed by you... it would truly be the greatest gift.” Tumblr leaned in, brushing their lips softly over Apple’s.

  
“We can’t,” tears welled up in Apple’s eyes, “there’s so much about you that I know, in my heart of hearts, is just _wrong_.” A tear spilled over and glided down Apple’s face onto Tumblr’s finger still resting on their cheek.

  
“I can change!” They exclaimed, inching closer. “I’m already changing... I’m trying my best, all I want is for you to love me again, to _want_ me again, like you used to...” Their voice was full of exasperation, why couldn’t Apple see they were trying?

  
“There’s no point in changing if you’re not doing it for the better!” Apple backed away suddenly, shaking their head forcefully as the tears came thick and fast, now, streaming down their cheeks like rivers of sorrow. Tumblr stepped forward once more, resisting the strong urge to lean in and lick those tears from Apple’s face with their tongue. They were still learning about boundaries, and how not everything needs to be pornographic all the time.

  
“You can help me be better Apple-san, I _want_ to be better... for you... Teach me, sempai!” Tumblr pulled Apple in once more, lips seeking lips, tongues battling for dominance once found as Apple resisted, then gave in, then resisted once more, unable to make up their mind. They broke apart, breathless as though they had been underwater for a very long time and were just now coming up for air.

  
“I want to... but... what about Google-san?” Apple panted, searching Tumblr’s face for some sign, any indication they would keep their word.

  
“Google-san... it’s complicated,” Tumblr confessed, “but we belong together, you and I!”

  
“I don’t know...” Apple couldn’t seem to make up their mind, and for a moment Tumblr wasn’t sure if they were being toyed with. Maybe they would never be good enough for Apple? Perhaps they’d lost their chance back when they could have nipped the worst of it in the bud and didn’t?

  
“Please sempai, just give me a chance,” they captured Apple’s lips in another searing kiss, and felt their resolve begin to crumble.

  
“Maybe... if you keep trying... we can work again, Tumblr-chan.”

Then they fucked, the end.


End file.
